Inseguranças
by CatchingStar
Summary: Fazia uma semana que Grissom chegava no laboratório e se fechava em seu escritório e pouco falava. Sara sabia que alguma coisa séria estava acontecendo e um telefonema a deixara ainda mais intrigada.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:** os personagens de csi pertencem a CBS  
**Nota:** há capítulos picantes.

XXXX

Fazia uma semana que Grissom chegava no laboratório e depois de entregar os casos, se fechava em seu escritório. Quando algum csi lhe contava novidades do caso, ele apenas sorria. Em raros momentos fazia algum comentário. E dificilmente o explicava. Ela sabia que alguma coisa séria estava acontecendo.

Naquele dia, Sara ficou até mais tarde para terminar de analisar as fibras encontradas na sua cena do crime – assalto na joalheria, que acabou na morte do dono da loja e mais uma jovem. Estava trabalhando com Warrick neste caso, enquanto Catherine, Nick e Greg, cuidavam de um homicídio num hotel. Estava entrando no elevador, quando viu uma luz vindo da sala de Grissom. Não sabia que ele ainda estava aí.

"Oi. Muito ocupado?"

"Um pouco"

"Quer ajuda?"

"não"

"Ok. então eu vou indo"

"Certo"

Ela ficou alguns minutos parada só observando. Grissom não tirou os olhos do papel na sua frente e parece intrigado, pois sua sobrancelha estava levantada.

"_Por que esta agindo assim, Gris ?" _se questionou ela_ "Você sabe que pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa, não é?" _

Isso era tudo o que ela queria dizer, mas o medo da reação dele – provavelmente fria, e grosseira - a fez recuar.

No dia seguinte, todos continuaram trabalhando nos respectivos casos. Sara estava vendo a fita de segurança da loja junto com Archie.

"Por que eles sempre tentam dar uma de corajosos?! Dá para ver que pelo jeito como o rapaz esta tremendo, que nunca usou uma arma na vida! E por causa de um barulho da rua, simplesmente tirou a vida de uma pessoa... Duas, na verdade. Inacreditável a estupidez de algumas pessoas!"

"Sara, você não precisa gritar, só estamos nós dois aqui" falou Archie.

"Desculpe. Eu só fico fula da vida com isso"

"Nós todos ficamos"

"só falta colocar um rosto nesse cara, afinal ele esta de costas. Espero que o warrick tenha dado sorte com as impressões digitais. Valeu Archie"

"De nada"

"Ei sara, será que você pode me fazer um favor?" Perguntou Judy, quando a moça passou na recepção.

"O que é?"

"Poderia entregar essas correspondências ao Grissom? Faria eu mesmo, se não estivesse com um pequeno probleminha para resolver..."

"Probleminha?"

"Feminino. E você sabe que ele gosta de receber as cartas assim que elas chegam"

"Ah sim. tudo bem"

"Obrigada. Te devo uma".

Sara bateu na porta da sala dele, mas ninguém respondeu. Como a luz estava apagada, ela achou que não teria problema entrar e colocar as cartas sobre a mesa. Estava de saída quando o telefone tocou.

"Sala do Dr. Grissom"

"Oi. Gostaria de falar com o senhor Grissom"

"Infelizmente ele não está no momento. Mas talvez eu posso ajudá-lo.".

"Por favor, diga que encontramos a passagem de navio que ele queria".

"Navio?!"

"Sim. O senhor Grissom estava querendo um quarto no Navio Cristal Serenity, que sai de Miami e vai para as Bahamas."

"Ah. Ok... Bom... Eu vou dizer"

"Qualquer duvida ele pode entrar em contato com a agência de viagens"

Antes que o cara falasse o nome da agência, Sara já tinha desligado o telefone. Ficou parada, pensando. Não era do feitio de Grissom viajar assim, sem mais nem menos.

"O que estava fazendo aqui?" Perguntou Grissom com voz séria.

Sara levou um susto e se virou com rapidez.

"Estava colocando a correspondência na sua mesa..." explicou ela. "Judy pediu... Desculpe".

"_Ela parece estar com medo de mim. Não queria que isso acontecesse! Sinto muito, Sara"._

"Antes que eu esqueça... O cara da agência de viagens ligou. Ele achou sua passagem"

Grissom observou a jovem se afastar, completamente atônito. A última coisa que queria era que ficassem sabendo desta viagem.

Todo dia uma ou mais vidas se perdiam. Era impressionante o que as pessoas podiam fazer sobre as outras e isso o estava deixando bastante assustado, especialmente quando estava relacionado – diretamente ou indiretamente – a Sara Sidle.

Pela primeira vez na sua vida adulta, sua vida pessoal passou a ganhar tamanha importância e para isso, ele tinha que sair. Precisava sair dali, mas sabia que ninguém ia entender seus motivos.

A primeira coisa que Sara fez ao chegar em casa foi pesquisar se tinha alguma conferência marcada para os próximos dias. Qualquer coisa envolvendo crimes ou insetos seria uma justificativa plausível para essa viagem misteriosa, e a cara de choque na hora que ela revelou o recado.

O resultado foi: nem as universidades e nem os demais laboratórios do país, estavam com alguma conferência programada para os próximos três meses. Sara olhou para o computador, preocupada. Ele estava fugindo e ela não sabia do que ou por que. Passou as duas mãos pelo cabelo e resolveu ir tomar um banho, talvez conseguisse relaxar um pouco.

O barulho do telefone fez com que Sara decidisse por finalizar o banho. Embrulhou-se em uma toalha, colocou outra na cabeça e tentou correr para atender. Quando tirou o aparelho do gancho já não tinha mais ninguém. Estava voltando para o banheiro quando ele tocou novamente.

"Alô"

"Oi Sara, é a Catherine. Por que você saiu correndo hoje? Tínhamos combinado com os rapazes de ir tomar café da manhã junto".

"Oh Deus. Eu esqueci totalmente. Desculpe"

"liguei para saber se estava tudo bem com você. Sei como as coisas no laboratório estão meio tensas"

"As coisas não estão "meio tensas"."

"é eu sei. Tentei falar com ele..."

"E...?"

"ele não me disse nada"

"Hum. Isso é estranho"

"Por que sinto que você sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei?"

"_talvez porque eu realmente saiba? M__as ele nunca vai me perdoar se eu contar, e não posso fazer isso com ele!"_ Pensou sara. "Não sei de nada!" Falou.

"Só espero que ele melhore de humor logo. Esta difícil desse jeito"

"Nem me fala"

"Bom, já que você esta bem, vou desligar. Vejo você no laboratório."

"Está bem. E Catherine, sinto muito pelo café da manhã"

"tudo bem. Vão ter outros. Se cuida!"

"Você também."

O próximo turno começaria em sete horas, dando tempo para ela pensar mais um pouco na situação de Grissom e decidir o que fazer.

Um dia antes da viagem, ele avisou aos demais que iria se ausentar por um tempo. Como já era esperado, os csi's ficaram bastante surpresos e queriam saber o motivo, mas ele fugiu da resposta falando que Catherine iria supervisionar tudo e que tinham novos casos para resolver.

Durante todo o tempo que eles ficaram na sala de reuniões, ele não fez nenhum contato visual com Sara e pela primeira vez isso não a incomodou. Depois da distribuição dos casos, Grissom foi para sua sala e se fechou por lá. Todos na sala ficaram cogitando qual seria o motivo dessa viagem, até que Sara cortou a conversa dizendo que eles tinham mais o que fazer.

"Duvido que você não esteja curiosa" falou Greg.

A jovem não disse nada, apenas desapareceu pelo corredor.

"Espero que ela fique bem sem ele" comentou Warrick. "Não precisamos de mais um mal-humorado"

"Concordo" falou Catherine se levantando e seguindo o exemplo da companheira.

A noite correu bem. Catherine e Warrick agora cuidavam de um atropelamento com fuga e Nick e Sara de um possível suicídio. Greg ficou no laboratório, caso eles precisassem de ajuda com busca pelo computador.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

O Crystal Serenity estava programado para sair às 16 horas do dia seguinte, do porto de **Miami. E p**or volta das três, ela avistou Grissom embarcando.

Depois que descobrira sobre a viagem e de uma noite mal dormida, Sara decidiu que só havia um jeito de ajudá-lo: mostrar que ela estava do lado dele, independente de qualquer coisa. Estava arriscando muito ao agir daquele jeito, mas das duas uma: ou ela saia do navio direto para o laboratório com a situação deles arrumada, ou estaria de volta em São Francisco, em definitivo.

Naquela primeira noite, Sara achou melhor só observar. O olhar continuava igual, sem brilho e nem mesmo o jantar, aparentemente bastante apetitoso, fez alguma diferença. Era triste vê-lo assim.

Grissom já tinha saído do restaurante, quando sara terminou de comer. Imaginando que ele iria fazer um tour pelo navio, ela decidiu ir para o seu quarto, dormir.

Os passageiros receberam um cartão que continha as opções de divertimento dentro do crystal serenity, que incluía uma manhã numa praia e uma noite de show, com uma cantora canadense chamada Sarah McLachlan. (Sara já tinha ouvido falar neste nome, embora não conhecesse nenhuma música).

"_pelo menos vou ter o que fazer com ou sem ele" _pensou entrando no quarto.

Levantou logo cedo no dia seguinte. Vestiu uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta, sem manga e foi até o restaurante onde estava sendo servido o café da manhã.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, não percebeu que Grissom terminara de comer e vinha em direção a porta. Quando notou, ele já a olhava em choque.

"Olá Gris" disse depois de uns minutos em silêncio.

"O que você pensa que esta fazendo?" falou ele passando por ela. Literalmente enfurecido.

"_A primeira reação não poderia ser diferente..." _

"Você não deveria ter deixado o laboratório!" disse ele. "Comigo fora de circulação eles vão precisar de ajuda".

"Tenho certeza que vão resolver tudo. Além do mais, Ecklie não fez nenhuma objeção ao meu pedido"

"_Não acredito nisso! Agora só falta me dizer que falou para onde estava indo"_

"E não se preocupe, não contei para onde estava indo. Se bem que não iria fazer nenhuma diferença, pois tenho certeza que você não contou".

Grissom continuou andando em silêncio. e Sara continuou ao lado.

"Você sabia que este navio mede 249.9 m x32.3 m, com um Draft de 7.6 m?" comentou, tentando puxar assunto. "Impressionante como eles conseguem fazer uma coisa tão grande, que pesa mais ou menos 68 toneladas e com velocidade média de 21 nós".

Grissom não conseguiu esconder a cara de surpresa.

"A Crystal Cruises foi criada em 1988 e tem dois grandes navios um com capacidade de 940 pessoas, chamado Crystal Symphony, que começou a funcionar em 1995 e este, com capacidade de 1,080 pessoas, feito em 2003 " continuou ela "Ganharam diversos prêmios, dentre ele o 1º e 2º lugar, em 2006, na categoria de melhor navio de passeio. Confesso que não me surpreende, eles realmente tem bom gosto."

Sara parou para apreciar a vista, apoiando os braços sobre a proteção.

"_pelo menos ele sorriu"_

Ficou olhando para o horizonte, uma bonita mistura de tons de azul.

Grissom continuou andando, até que não ouviu mais os passos dela. Virou-se rapidamente e a encontrou a cinco passos atrás. O sol dava um brilho maior aos seus cabelos. Ela virou o rosto e olhou para ele e tinha aquele sorriso no rosto. O sorriso que o tinha cativado desde o começo.

"_Droga Sara! Por que você faz isso comigo?!"_

"Você esta bem?" perguntou ela estranhando a cara dele.

"_Não. __Um dos motivos pelo qual eu quis me afastar era exatamente esse: não resisto mais ao seu sorriso, a sua boca... Pelo amor de Deus grissom, Pare. Não pode ficar com ela!"_

"Olhe, não sei por que você esta aqui, mas acho melhor cada um ficar no seu canto"

"Ok... Se você quer assim... Só espero que consiga resolver as suas questões durante a viagem" falou ela.

Sara foi até o elevador, deixando grissom para trás, paralisado.Sabia que o estava machucando ao falar isso e ir embora, mas em se tratando de grissom não tinha outra forma.

Na parte da manhã, Sara aproveitou um pouco o sol e ficou observando tudo: os passageiros e a paisagem.

"Não foi certo o que fez" disse ele, sentando numa cadeira ao lado. Ela sabia que era ele antes da primeira palavra que saiu da sua boca. Toda vez que se aproximava ela sentia um frio na barriga.

"Se esta falando sobre o laboratório, talvez. Mas se é certo para mim... neste caso sim"

Grissom ficou um pouco confuso com aquela resposta, mas ela não esclareceu. Agiu como ele fazia muitas vezes em Vegas.

"Isso é bastante calmo"

"essa é uma das belezas de viagem de navio desse porte" (o silencio se instaurou, como de costume) "Nunca andou de navio?"

Ela acenou negativamente.

"Para onde você foi da outra vez?"

"Como você sabe que eu já viajei de navio?"

"O jeito como falou..."

"Certo. Bom, é verdade. Foi para Costa Maya, no México"

"foi bom?"

"Fiquei um pouco enjoado no primeiro dia, mas correu tudo bem"

"foi antes de eu ir para Vegas?"

"Sim"

Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos e depois ficaram olhando para o oceano.

"Então, você fez pesquisa antes de vir." Disse ele

"Gosto de conhecer as coisas, antes de 'mergulhar nelas'"

"é muito sábio... Pena que não funciona sempre."

"_especialmente quando o assunto é relações amorosas_" pensaram os dois.

"fez um tour pelo navio?" perguntou ele.

"Não. ainda não".

"que fazer agora?"

"Acho que é uma boa idéia".

Depois do tour, eles foram almoçar. Conversaram sobre qualquer coisa, com exceção do motivo pelo qual ele decidiu fazer a viagem. Depois de terminarem, Grissom pediu licença e foi para o seu quarto. Sara lembrou-se de trazer alguns livros também, afinal não ficaria olhando para a água o tempo todo, e ficou no seu quarto.

Sara tomou um banho bem gostoso antes do jantar. Pensou seriamente se deveria convidá-lo, mas acabou por descartar a idéia. Não queria pressionar... muito.

Depois de algumas garfadas, Sara perdeu totalmente a fome. Não sabia que seria tão difícil jantar sozinha sabendo que grissom poderia entrar a qualquer momento e não necessariamente sentar-se com ela.

"gostaria de pedir outra coisa, senhorita?" perguntou um dos garçons.

"Não obrigada. Estou bem"

"Se a comida não esta boa... pode pedir outra" comentou ele percebendo que sara brincava com o garfo.

"Não tem nada de errado com a comida. Eu só... Desculpe." Respondeu ela soltando o garfo.

"talvez você devesse trazer um pettit gaut para a senhorita" falou um homem ao se aproximar. "tenho certeza que ela vai apreciar mais"

Sara levantou a cabeça e foi totalmente atraída para aqueles olhos azuis. O garçom olhou para o homem e depois para a moça.

"Acho que eu aceito um" respondeu ela, olhando para grissom. O garçom então se afastou dos dois, tirando o prato e indo providenciar a sobremesa.

"Posso me sentar?" perguntou Grissom.

"Claro"

Os dois ficaram se olhando em silêncio.

"Já jantou?" perguntou ela

"Sim" Grissom ficou olhando para a mesa e Sara o observava. "Você disse hoje de manhã que fez a coisa certa vindo até aqui e eu... eu quero saber por que." disse finalmente.

"Honestamente?"

"Por favor"

"Por que você estaria aqui"

O garçom apareceu trazendo a sobremesa. Sara agradeceu e depois ofereceu um pedaço a grissom, que recusou com um aceno.

"Alguma coisa aconteceu para você se afastar de todo mundo e querer fugir e eu... não podia simplesmente ficar parada e fazer nada." falou Sara, depois de comer alguns pedaços da sobremesa. "Eu sabia que falar diretamente com você só iria piorar as coisas, então resolvi só ficar por perto em caso você precisasse de alguém para conversar. Se não precisar... tudo bem, por que pelo menos eu tirei alguns dias de folga" 

"_ela é maravilhosa, não é?"_ disse uma voz dentro dele. "_Sabia exatamente o que você precisava e como"._

Sara olhou para ele tentando decifrar seu rosto. Sem sucesso.

"_e se ele ficar bravo e não falar nada? Eu vou continuar sofrendo. Bom,_ _você escolheu fazer desse jeito, agora agüente as conseqüências!" _

Ela terminou a sobremesa e disse que ia para o quarto. Grissom apenas a observou sair, mas não conseguiu ficar parado por mais tempo.

"Gostaria de caminhar um pouco?" perguntou ele quando a alcançou. Sara olhou para ele e sorriu.

"Isso seria ótimo"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"É engraçado que um cara como eu que viveu a vida toda para o trabalho, que sempre esteve em controle, simplesmente não agüentou mais." Disse ele seriamente.

"Deveria ser forte, ser um líder, 'lutar e nunca desistir'. E o mais importante, ser um exemplo, mas..."

"Não tem nenhum investigador capaz de processar uma cena do crime de forma mais eficiente e respeitosa que você. Ensinou a todos nós como fazer o nosso trabalho bem feito e como ser leal aos outros: vítimas, família e colegas de trabalho... você já é um exemplo"

Grissom olhou para ela com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

"Ninguém espera que você seja forte o tempo todo Gris. Você não é nenhum Deus, é só humano como qualquer outro".

"_que tipo de humano não é capaz de __amar alguém ao invés de machucar?"._

Insistir para que ele falasse tudo jamais ia funcionar, então, ela continuou caminhando e observando o céu estrelado.

"Você uma vez perguntou onde eu tinha aprendido a falar por sinais" continuou ele. Sara acenou concordando. "Eu aprendi porque minha mãe é surda. E meu pai foi embora quando eu tinha cinco por causa disso."

"Sinto muito."

"O que você sabe sobre Otoesclerose?"

"Até onde eu sei é uma doença onde a pessoa perde a audição de forma lenta e gradual"

"E Hereditária" completou ele.

"Espere! Essa é doença da sua mãe, não é? isso significa que..."

"Eu comecei perder minha audição um ano antes da explosão do laboratório. Minha audição estava ótima num momento, e no momento seguinte não mais. Essa foi uma das razões pela qual eu me afastei de você, parei de flertar e o motivo principal pelo qual eu recusei o seu convite para jantar."

Antes que ela pudesse falar algo, ele continuou:

"A maioria das cenas de crime está ligado ao que a gente vê. Mas muito também está ligado ao que a gente escuta. Escuta e sabe como escutar. A forma como as pessoas falam, o tom de voz, a expressão, tudo conta. E ler lábios não é suficiente. Eu tinha consulta com o cirurgião no dia seguinte ao seu convite e, realmente não sabia o que fazer sobre nós... ou tudo o que estava acontecendo".

Aquilo de fato esclarecia um pouco as coisas para ela.

"Você fez a operação naquela época?" perguntou ela depois de vários minutos em silêncio. Grissom acenou. "Então está totalmente curado?"

"Ainda há uma chance de a minha audição piorar, mas não perdê-la" Sara sorriu com a resposta. "Eu fiquei arrasado ao ver o quanto você ficou machucada pela minha recusa... Não era minha intenção causar isso. Nunca foi. Eu só pensei... que seria mais fácil passar por tudo isso sem ninguém por perto"

"Você pensou que as pessoas fossem ficar com você só por pena" falou ela, olhando para o chão.

Grissom esperava um tom de voz diferente: de raiva ou desapontamento, porém não encontrou nenhum.

"Eu também pensava assim. Até o dia em que te contei sobre minha família. Eu não vi pena nos seus olhos, vi compaixão. E foi bom. Muito bom."

"Confesso que fiquei impressionado que confiou em mim, dentre todas as outras pessoas e depois de tudo o que eu fiz passar..." falou grissom.

"Não precisa contar tudo para todo mundo. Mas é bom ter pelo menos uma pessoa em que confia do seu lado."

"Eu sei isso agora". Os dois sorriram. "Você tem que acreditar em mim Sara. Nunca quis te machucar. Nunca."

"Eu acredito em você" respondeu, com a voz calma.

"Verdade?"

"Verdade! Você pode não ser a pessoa mais fácil do mundo, mas eu sei que é uma boa pessoa Gris. Eu já vi e senti..."

Eles caminharam por mais alguns minutos, em silêncio. Grissom tinha tirado um grande peso dos seus ombros ao falar sobre aquelas coisas e ver o quanto ele estava enganado sobre Sara. A noite foi esfriando e Sara começou a mostrar sinais de cansaço e frio. Ele se ofereceu então para acompanhá-la até o quarto, e ela aceitou. (Sara estava hospedada no numero 8053 e Grissom no 7009).

Eles disseram boa noite e Sara entrou no quarto. Por ela, o beijaria naquele momento, mas não queria estragar tudo. Fechou a porta devagar e se apoiou nela.

"_Como ele pode falar que é fraco depois de guardar tudo isso por tanto tempo?! Gostaria que tivesse tido coragem de me dizer tudo no momento, eu teria estado ao lado dele, confortando-o, amando-o... Eu te amo Gris, como nunca amei e nunca vou amar outra pessoa" _

Ela foi até a mala e tirou seu pijama. Deitando no colchão, ela rapidamente adormeceu.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

No dia seguinte, Sara acordou por volta das nove, tomou café da manhã e resolveu ir até a piscina. Fazia tempo que não tomava sol de verdade, com biquíni e tudo. Estava pedindo uma bebida ao rapaz do bar quando notou Grissom sentado, não muito longe dali, de shorts, óculos escuros e lendo um livro. Aquela era uma cena muito diferente e Sara não conseguiu esconder o sorriso.

"Aqui está senhorita" disse o rapaz colocando o copo na frente dela. Sara agradeceu e se dirigiu até uma das cadeiras.

"_parece que ele já esta melhor" _pensou ela. "Sabe me dizer se esta cadeira está vaga?" perguntou ao se aproximar.

"Sim. Fique a vontade" disse ele fechando o livro por um momento. "Sara!" exclamou num susto. Ele tentou falar alguma coisa, mas a voz não saiu. "_Oh Droga. Ela nunca me viu sem camisa... isso é tão embaraçoso"_

"Esta tudo bem?" perguntou tentando segurar o riso. "_ele fica tão fofo quando esta encabulado"_

"sim... sim... Eu só...não esperava te ver"

"O sol está tão gostoso que pensei em aproveitar... E não dá para fazer muito isso em Vegas"

"é verdade"

"se você for ficar incomodado, posso procurar outra cadeira."

"Não! Por favor. Fique" disse ele sem pensar duas vezes.

"obrigada" disse apoiando a bebida ao lado da cadeira, e em seguida tirando a blusa e o short.

"_Eu não deveria ficar surpreso com o fato de ela estar usando biquíni, não é? Afinal essa é a vestimenta que as mulheres usam quando vão à piscina. Mas mesmo assim... eu não pensei que iria ver isso..." _

O vermelho do biquíni em contraste com o branco da pele de Sara, a deixaram ainda mais linda.Ela deitou na cadeira de barriga para cima e fechou os olhos. Grissom ficou só olhando e não pode deixar de ficar preocupado em relação ao protetor solar. "_Será que ela passou o suficiente? Ela tem a pele tão clarinha, tão bonita... odiaria vê-la queimada de mais... Talvez devesse perguntar... Ou talvez não..." _

Sara estava se sentindo estranha também. Aquela situação era complemente inusitada.

"Sara?" chamou ele.

"sim?"

"Eu volto logo"

Não era bem isso que ela queria ouvir, então abriu os olhos e o observou se afastar rapidamente.

"_oh Droga! __Ele provavelmente_ _ficou constrangido! E por que você. deveria ter ficado tão surpresa Sara? N__ão é sempre que nós nos vemos com poucas roupas. Se for por causa do corpo dele, não deveria ficar, pois não tem barriga de chopp e nem é magricelo de mais. pelo contrário. Talvez o problema seja eu e se for... estou ferrada" _

"Uma das moças que atende aqui na piscina disse que esse é melhor que tem..." disse mostrando o frasco de protetor solar que tinha ido buscar. "Nós dois sabemos o que pode acontecer quando a pessoa fica muito exposta ao sol, especialmente se for de pele branca, então..."

"Obrigada Grissom" disse pegando o frasco. Não antes de ficar paralisada com a cena. "provavelmente o meu não vai durar muito mais". Ele sorriu. "_ou __talvez eu estivesse errada sobre o constrangimento"_

Sara começou a passar o protetor e percebeu que grissom estava olhando. Ela sorriu envergonhada e ele pediu desculpas, voltando a atenção para o livro que estava lendo quando ela chegou. Foi muito difícil prestar atenção naquelas letras pequenas, podendo observá-la tão de perto e bom, ela percebeu.

"Hum... gris?"

"O que?"

"Será que você poderia...?_" _Ela apontou para as costas e deu um sorriso tímido. "_não acredito que estou jogando essa para cima dele" _

Grissom deixou o livro de lado e pegou o protetor, sem hesitar. Derramou um pouco na parte de cima das costas e com a mão foi espalhando para os lados.

"_A pele dela é tão macia, tão lisinha.._._ Eu poderia ficar fazendo isso por mais tempo... começando com os pés, subindo pelas maravilhosas pernas... Ok gris. Você indo longe de mais"_

"_Deus, eu sabia que ele bom com as mãos, mas não tanto assim... Sim, isso é bom e eu me acostumaria rapidinho..."_

Ela demorou alguns segundos para perceber que ele havia parado. Agradeceu e voltou a deitar agora de barriga para baixo. Foi tão bom poder tocá-la, sentir seu cheiro, sem se preocupar com os que os outros iriam pensar. Grissom recostou na sua cadeira e fechou os olhos.

"_Por que não aproveita que está longe de todo mundo e a convida para ir ao show desta noite?" _perguntou uma voz dentro_. "Quer que tudo volte a ser como antes? Eu acho que não, então... vá... convide-a antes que se arrependa. E acredite, você vai. De novo"_

Ele olhou para a pessoa ao seu lado e sorriu. Se quisesse ser honesto consigo mesmo diria que aquele momento na piscina não parecia assim tão surreal ou desconfortável, pelo contrário, parecia quase natural.

Ficaram na piscina por mais alguns minutos, até que Grissom pediu licença para ir tomar um banho antes do almoço. Ele perguntou se ela aceitaria encontra-lo em meia hora, na frente do restaurante e Sara – como não poderia deixar de ser – aceitou. O clima entre eles estavam ficando cada vez melhor. Antes de subir Sara decidiu dar um mergulho na piscina para refrescar.

"_Hoje ela esta com mais fome..." _Notou ele. Não que Sara tivesse feito um prato com muitas comida, mas estava comendo com mais vontade._ "Deve ser por causa do sol_. _Ela já esta vermelha no rosto_..."

"No que esta pensando?" perguntou ela, percebendo que Grissom tinha parado de comer.

"Nada, só... olhando..." Sara sorriu timidamente e colocou o cabelo que tinha caído no rosto, de volta atrás da orelha. "Gosto quando você faz isso... com o cabelo..."

"Obrigada"

"Quero te perguntar uma coisa" falou Grissom, depois que a sobremesa chegou. "Mas quero que me prometa que vai dizer a verdade, mesmo que eu não goste da resposta, ok?"

"Esta bem. o que é?"

"_vamos lá. É isso que você quer e ela também. Pelo eu espero que seja... Deus, não acredito que estou suando desse jeito..." _pensou ele, tentando se acalmar, mas claramente sem efeito._ "_Você gostaria de ser minha companhia no show desta noite?"

Sara apoiou os talhes no prato e tentou falar algo, mas a voz não saiu.

"_por favor, n__ão faça isso comigo Sara. por favor, fale algo!"_

"Eu adoraria ir ao show como sua companhia" disse finalmente

"Fico feliz" deixou escapar ele.

"Desculpe" disse ela, tentando parar de rir. "Não queria te deixar inconfortável, eu só não estava esperando por isso. Na verdade, tinha até me esquecido do show."

"Tudo bem. Fico feliz que ninguém te convidou antes."

"Ninguém me conhece aqui, Gris."

"Isso não quer dizer nada. Tenho certeza que tem gente sem par que adoraria levar uma pessoa jovem e bonita como você para o show".

"_ele realmente disse isso?!"_ exclamou ela para si. "Ainda acho pouco provável, mas obrigada pelo elogio."

"_Ela não tem idéia do quanto chama a atenção das pessoas, não é? Basta um sorriso ou uma mexida no cabelo e pronto, as pessoas olham... Eu olho... sempre" _

"Posso passar no quarto às sete?" perguntou ele, agora já do lado de fora do restaurante.

"Ok. Sete"

"É um encontro então..."

"Aonde vai? Ainda são duas da tarde" questionou ela.

"Desculpe querida, mas tenho que resolver umas coisas antes"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

"Desculpe querida, mas tenho que resolver umas coisas antes"

"Que coisas?"

Grissom não respondeu e se afastou. Sara não entendeu aquela atitude, mas não poderia fazer nada.

"_Gil Grissom ainda é um mistério". _Pensou ela.

Sara se lembrou que não tinha trazido nenhuma roupa mais elegante na mala. Com exceção de uma blusa, mas que ficaria bom com jeans e calça jeans num primeiro – e real – encontro com Grissom era inaceitável. Para a sorte dela, navios modernos e de grande porte tinham lojas dentro.

Encontrou um vestido preto que brilhava com a luz. Ele tinha um decote em V e deixava parte das suas costas expostas. Ela nunca pensou em usar algo daquele tipo, mas a moça da loja insistiu que ela ficasse com esse, ao invés do branco. Para combinar com a roupa optou por uma sandália preta de salto. Como usava o cabelo liso praticamente todo dia, decidiu por fazer uns cachos.

Aproveitou que foi ao salão de beleza fazer as unhas do pé e da mão e pediu que a moça desse um jeito de deixar seus cachos mais bem definidos. (a água da piscina tirou o liso). Sara não conseguiu não pensar em catherine. A companheira ia ter um troço se a visse se preparando daquele jeito.

"deus, estou muito nervosa_" _falou ela, ao voltar para o quarto.

Em se tratando de Grissom o encontro poderia significar apenas um passo para retomar a amizade - que no passado foi muito boa e com o tempo se perdeu - e não necessariamente um comprometimento maior. Ou como ela queria. Mas quem disse que a ansiedade não tomou conta dela?

Grissom bateu na porta exatamente às sete. Sara estava terminando de passar o rimel no olho e pediu para esperar só um segundo. Quando abriu, os dois ficaram imóveis. Ela estava linda e Grissom também. Usava paletó e calça preta, blusa branca e gravata borboleta também preta. No bolso esquerdo, havia uma rosa também branca.

"Oi" disse ela, quebrando o silêncio.

"Oi! Você está… linda._ maravilhosa_"

"Obrigada. Não sabia que você trazia esse tipo de roupa para viagem."

"Desta vez não trouxe."

"Entendo... Bom, nem eu, mas você está muito bonito"

"Obrigado. Vamos?" ele ofereceu o braço direito, como um perfeito cavalheiro e os dois foram ate o "Stardust Club", no sexto andar. Tinha lugar para sentar e uma pista de dança no meio. No fundo, um palco de madeira com um piano de calda. Grissom tinha reservado um lugar não muito longe do palco, à esquerda.

"Então isso era uma das coisas eu você tinha fazer" disse Sara depois que ele puxou a cadeira para ela sentar. "obrigada"

"Isso e eu precisava um tempo para me preparar psicologicamente também" confessou.

"entendo"

"_não acredito que eu disse isso. Grissom tente se controlar" _gritou uma voz dentro. "Faz tempo que não convido uma mulher para um encontro" explicou

"Eu também não sou convidada para essas coisas com freqüência" disse com um sorriso

"Espero que não se importe, mas eu pedi um vinho branco e alguns aperitivos"

"Não acho que posso comer muita coisa..." disse colocando a mão na barriga.

"_pelo visto não sou o único nervoso" _

Sarah McLachlan abriu o show com Gloomy Sunday, seguido de possession, Dirty Little Secret, Fallen, Push, Fear e Building a Mistery. Todas elas bastante românticas.

Sara se identificou com algumas delas:

"_..E eu seria aquela. A segurá-lo forte. Beijá-lo com força.Deixá-lo sem respiração E depois, eu enxugaria suas lágrimas você fala comigo em rimas Suas palavras me mantêm viva..." (possession)_

_"__Cada vez que eu olho para você, o mundo derrete. Todos meus problemas, todos meus medos dissolvem em seus carinhos. Você me viu no meu pior momento, fraca, mas me aceitou como eu sou, E quando eu caio, você oferece um confortável lugar para descansar" . (push)_

Nem mesmo Grissom ficou fora desta:

"_Porque você está trabalhando... Construindo um mistério. Esperando e esperando... Que você está trabalhando. Construindo um mistério. E escolhendo tão cuidadosamente" (Building a mistery)_

"_Se eu tivesse a chance, amor. Eu não hesitaria. Em te dizer todas as coisas que nunca disse antes. Não me diga que é tarde demais.Porque eu confiei na minha ilusão. Para me manter aquecida à noite E eu neguei a minha capacidade de amar. Mas eu estou disposta a desistir dessa lut. Se eu tivesse a chance, amor.Eu não hesitaria" (Dirty little secret)_

A cantora decidiu fazer um pequeno intervalo, para alivio dos dois. Nenhum estava preparado para tamanha carga emocional que surgia com o desenrolar de quase cada música. Uma mistura de tristeza, amor, desespero... Uma necessidade de fazer alguma coisa para mudar aquela situação tão real para os dois.

Sara pediu licença por alguns minutos, para ir até ao banheiro feminino e Grissom acenou, mas sem encara-la.

"Você está bem?" perguntou ele, depois de fazer o mesmo gesto com a cadeira, quando eles entraram.

"Sim. Obrigada" (Os dois sorriram envergonhados). "Eu não sabia que ela tinha uma voz dessas..."

"Tão poderosa?" completou ele.

"Sim". respondeu, envergonhada

"Pois é. Eu também não."

Por um momento Sara pensou que só tinha sido ela que sentiu o poder, mas ficou feliz em saber que não. Eles tomaram o vinho e comeram alguns aperitivos, ainda sem falar nada. mas trocando olhares.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Logo no primeiro verso de "I Love you", quando a cantora recomeçou, Grissom se levantou e num gesto de galanteio perguntou: "Dança comigo?" Os dois foram até o meio da pista de dança e Grissom segurou na mão dela, enquanto a outra a tocava nas costas.

"Não sei dançar muito bem" sussurrou ela.

"Não tem problema, só me permita conduzi-la... confie em mim"

"sempre"

Grissom a trouxe bem para perto ficando de rostos colados.

... _Eu observo por um instante  
O mundo a nossa volta desaparece  
É só você e eu na minha ilha de esperança  
Um suspiro entre nós poderia ser milhas  
Deixe me estar a sua volta, um mar para a sua costa  
Deixe me acalmar sua procura_

_toda vez que eu estou perto de você  
Há tanto que eu posso dizer  
E você apenas vai embora  
E eu esqueci... de dizer... Eu amo você_

_  
E as noites são longas demais_

_E frias aqui_

_Sem você  
E sofro na minha condição  
Para não conseguir achar as palavras para dizer  
Eu preciso de você tanto_

_toda vez que eu estou perto de você_

_  
Há tanto que eu posso dizer  
E você apenas vai embora  
E eu esqueci_

_de dizer_

_Eu amo você_

_E as noites são longas demais_

_E frias aqui_

_Sem você  
E sofro na minha condição  
Para não conseguir achar as palavras para dizer  
Eu preciso de você tanto_

Ambos tinham percebido o que aquela música significava. Grissom em nenhum momento durante a música, se afastou - nem um centímetro - dela. Continuava de rosto colado e a conduziu com a mesma firmeza e delicadeza do começo. Quando a música acabou Grissom percebeu as lagrimas no rosto dela.

"Eu te amo".

Ela sempre sonhou em relação a esse momento, mas nenhum deles era tão perfeito como este. Sara apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele, sem conseguir soltá-lo. Ele a conduziu por mais algumas músicas, até que os dois ficaram um pouco cansados. Se olharam durante alguns segundos, antes de Grissom a levar de volta a mesa.

Depois de mais duas musicas show acabou. Grissom esperou parte dos hospedes se retirarem antes de fazer o gesto para Sara acompanhá-lo. Ela pegou sua bolsa e Grissom colocou a mão nas costas dela enquanto eles caminhavam.

"Se você não se importar, gostaria de ficar e aproveitar um pouco a vista do céu antes de dormir" disse ela, quebrando o silêncio.

"O que você quiser"

Alguma coisa tinha acontecido para ela ficar distante de repente, e ele não sabia o que era. Primeiro ela não o convidou para ir junto, depois não disse uma só palavra o percurso inteiro. Chegando ao convés, Sara foi até a ponta do barco e apoiou as mãos sobre a proteção de corpo. Mesmo sem eles terem se beijado lá dentro, tudo o que acontece foi tão real por ela e ela queria acreditar que era por ele também. Mas ele não disse nada e nem mesmo tentou... Ela não conseguia evitar se questionar a verdade, mas as palavras não saiam. Ao contrário das lágrimas.

"Sara? Por favor, me fale o que aconteceu?"

"Nada. É provavelmente bobagem minha"

"Se você esta chorando, não é"

"_Eu detesto ser tão sentimental quando o assunto é você"_

"Toda vez que evita me olhar é porque alguma coisa aconteceu. Mas não sei o que foi." disse se aproximando. "Pensei que você estava apreciando a noite, mas agora..."

"Por favor, não" disse ela. "Esta sendo maravilhosa. É só que... estava me perguntando o que aconteceu, para você, depois de dizer que me ama, não..."

"Te beijar" completou ele, olhando para o chão. "_Era o que eu mais queria_"

"Por um momento fiquei com medo que aquilo tudo era sonho e que ia acabar assim que eu abrisse meus olhos. Mas quando o fiz ainda estava em seus braços. No final da dança, você estava sorrindo e eu realmente pensei que ia acontecer... Mas ao invés disso, nós voltamos para o nosso lugar... Só não entendo. Sinto muito".

"Olhe para mim" pediu ele. Ela respirou fundo e se virou. "Se tem alguém que deve explicações sou eu. (ele levou a mão ao encontro do rosto dela) Nunca tive uma noite tão maravilhosa como esta, nunca senti o que estou sentindo nesse momento e se eu não te beijei é por que achei que talvez estivesse fazendo tudo muito rápido...".

"não estava" sussurrou ela.

"E também por que..."

"Por que?"

"Eu sabia que não poderia ser só um beijo... e bom, queria que nos dois apreciássemos o show até o fim... Pode me chamar de idiota por isso se quiser, mas se tem uma coisa que eu queria fazer, desde o começo, mas não consegui era isso..."

Ele colocou a mão entre os cabelos dela e capturou seus os lábios num longo e delicado beijo. O braço esquerdo foi até sua cintura, trazendo-a o mais perto possível.

Sara abriu os lábios, convidando para explorar cada canto da sua boca. Pelo visto ele ficou surpreso com a rapidez, pois deixou escapar um "meu deus". Ficaram se beijando de olhos fechados, mas logo a delicadeza se transformou em quase desespero. Grissom percebeu que estava se excedendo na velocidade dos movimentos quando a mão de Sara parou a pequena 'massagem' no seu pescoço. Parou para deixa-la respirar, e depois recomeçou devagar.

"_Deus, ele é tão... perfeito."_

Continuaram durante minutos, ate a necessidade de ar ser crucial. Grissom repousou sua testa na dela e eles ficaram em silêncio, até suas respirações ficaram normais de novo.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Não sabiam como tinham chegado tão rápido ao quarto dele, mas lá estavam eles. Grissom trancou a porta e eles se livraram dos calçados. Sara começou a desamarrar a gravata de forma sedutora.

"Eu te amo" disse ele, antes de beija-la de novo. A deitou na cama e suas línguas de uniram novamente numa dança quase frenética. As mãos de Sara logo trataram de tirar o paletó.

A necessidade de um pelo outro era tão forte, que mesmo que Grissom quisesse fazer as coisas lentamente, aparentemente ele não poderia. Sem quebrar o contato sua mão direita levantou o vestido de forma a poder tocar sua coxa. O simples toque a fez gemer. Grissom parou e olhou bem nos olhos dela. Sem dizer nada, ele tirou todo o vestido e jogou na cadeira, junto com o paletó.

"O que?" Perguntou ela quando ele parou.

Grissom não respondeu. Suas mãos percorreram a lateral do corpo dela com suavidade enquanto observava cada parte, cada curva, com a mesma intensidade com que trabalhava numa cena de crime. Não querendo perder um mísero detalhe.

"_é claro! Acho que não poderia ser diferente" _

Depois de alguns segundos só olhando, grissom voltou sua atenção para o pescoço dela. Beijando carinhosamente e lambendo o lobo auricular. Sara começou a tirar a camisa de dentro da calça, querendo desesperadamente toca-lo. Ele terminou os botões e Sara então desamarrou o cinto e abriu o zíper da calça, finalmente liberando seu membro ereto.

"Isso é por mim?" Perguntou ela.

"Só por você" sussurrou ele, antes de tirar a calça inteira. Sara sorriu, impressionada.

Voltou a beijar seu pescoço, agora descendo em direção aos seus seios. Sara jogou a cabeça para trás e elevou o tronco, passando seus dedos dentro do cabelo dele, ao mesmo tempo em que dava acesso aos seus seios. Ela pensou que seu coração ia parar no momento em que ele beijou um deles e o devorou com vontade.

"Deus, Sara, Eu te quero tanto" disse ele trocando de seio.

"Eu também Gil"

Era a primeira vez que ela o chamava pelo nome e ele amou. Ele voltou a atenção novamente para a boca dela, literalmente a devorando. As sensações que ele criava com sua boca, língua e mãos no corpo dela era incrível. Ela soltou um gemido quando o dedo dele achou seu centro completamente molhado.

"Isso é para mim?"

"Só para você"

Ele tirou a última peça bem devagar. Percebendo onde queria chegar, Sara colocou as duas mãos na cabeça dele e pediu para parar, sabendo que se ele a tocasse naquele lugar, ela não seria capaz de controlar.

"eu quero você dentro"

"Eu preciso fazer isso, Sara. Deixe-me te provar" disse ele.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele abriu as pernas e colocou a sua boca contra seu centro, primeiro lambendo todo a extensão e depois dando atenção especial ao seu ponto mais sensível.

"Você é tão boa Sara... tão boa" gemia ele, fazendo-a gemer também.

Ele colocou um dedo dentro dela, pegando-a de surpresa.

"Giiiiil"

Um dedo dentro e a língua trabalhando na parte de cima... Meu deus, aquilo era incrível. Seu corpo estremeceu em tempo recorde. Nenhum outro homem tinha conseguido fazer isso tão rápido. Ele enfiou o segundo dedo e ficou olhando para o rosto dela enquanto trabalhava com eles. Sara estava com a cabeça levemente para trás e com a boca aberta, mas nenhuma palavra saia pelos seus lábios. Ela gozou e ele tratou de devora-la.

Lembrando de um detalhe importante, ele foi beijando o corpo dela até chegar à orelha.

"Sara... temos um problema" disse.

"Um problema?!"

"Eu não tenho preservativo"

"Ah" ela percorreu sua mão sobre o braço dele, até o ombro. "Você já fez sexo sem eles?"

"Não em vinte cinco anos, pelo menos..."

"Eu nunca fiz"

Ele sorriu e viu o 'mas' no rosto dela.

"Eu tenho isso coberto... Estou tomando pílula desde dos 12 anos"

"12?"

"Razões medicas" respondeu ela ao ver a preocupação no rosto dele. "Esse evento está fora de cogitação então, é melhor continuar o que estava fazendo... antes que eu tenha que mostrar o quando malvada posso ser"

"Se bem me lembro, estava fazendo uma coisa que você não queria... querida"

Verdade. Mesmo que ela o quisesse e o amasse, ainda havia tensões que precisavam ser quebradas, preocupações típicas de uma primeira vez com um homem. Mas estas logo desapareceram.

"Verdade, mas só por que... por que..."

"eu sei" disse ele a beijando com delicadeza.

Ele moveu as pernas dela e penetrou devagar. A única coisa que não queria era machuca-la. O tronco dela se ergueu quando ele entrou inteiro. "Oh Deus" escapou da boca dela. "_ele é tão grande" _ Esperou até Sara se acostumar com aquilo e quando ela olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça, ele começou a se movimentar.

"Hum... não pare" disse ela movendo as mãos sobre o peito e encorajando-o para ir mais fundo. Ela o agarrou com as pernas e moveu seu corpo no mesmo tempo que ele. Ele moveu bem devagar no começo, forçando ate o fundo, batendo no ponto mais sensível em cada vez. Mas nunca tirando os olhos dela.

Estava acontecendo. O poder, aquela sensação dolorosa e excitante, levando-a quase até o topo. O ponto em que você fecha os olhos e bloqueia qualquer outra coisa. Seus músculos contraíram e depois de um momento quente de prazer, relaxaram e ela gozou de novo. Ele fechou sua boca com a dela, absorvendo o grito e logo o levando ao seu próprio clímax.

Apoiou os braços dos lados para não cair sobre ela e depois que restauraram as respirações, continuou movimentando para trás e para frente ate que a ultima gota de paixão foi jogada dentro dela.

"Oh Deus, eu te amo tanto..." disse ela.

Ele rolou para o lado levando-a consigo. Ela descansou confortavelmente nos braços dele, fisicamente acabada, mas com um emocional totalmente no alto. Fechou os olhos, mas não para dormir. Não. Ela queria saborear esse momento o máximo possível.

Nada do que havia experienciado no passado se aproximou do que ela estava sentindo naquele momento. Seu coração, mente e almas estavam carregadas de alegria e de uma sensação tão mágica que achava impossível sentir. Os dois finalmente tinham encontrado o caminho juntos.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Depois de alguns minutos deitados em silencio, Sara saiu do circulo dos braços dele e foi até o banheiro. Ele estava tão quieto, que ela pensou que ele estivesse dormindo e ficou surpresa. Ela voltou para a cama e ficou olhando para ele. grissom estava e olhos bem abertos e olhando fixamente para um ponto no teto. Tinha alguma coisa diferente dentro daqueles olhos azuis.

"Está tudo bem?" perguntou ela, descansando uma das mãos sobre o peito dele.

"Claro" respondeu de forma nada convicta. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso que foi menos convicto ainda.

"Você, uh... se arrepende?"

"Não!" disse ele rapidamente. "Nem pense nisso!" Eles ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos. "Você é maravilhosa Sara" disse ele, quase num sussurro.

"Gil, por favor, me fale o que está errado" pediu, não podendo ignorar o grito do seu coração.

Depois de um momento de silêncio, ela o viu lutar por palavras. (Não era uma ação atípica, mas Sara queria que ele quebrasse a barreira). Sentiu um pouco de medo na boca do estomago e deve ter mostrado na sua reação, pois ele rapidamente deu um sorriso e beijou sua testa.

"Eu só esperava não me sentir desse jeito..." disse ele finalmente. "pensei que tendo você desse jeito eu ia parar de sentir tão... inseguro"

"inseguro?"

"Não acho que vou agüentar se um dia você for embora Sara. Não depois de ter me entregado dessa forma. Sei que parece egoísmo da minha parte, mas... quero ser o último homem na sua cabeça antes de você ir dormir e o primeiro que você vai pensar quando acordar, do contrário..."

"Você já é esse homem, Gris... tem sido por um longo tempo e eu não vou te deixar, a menos que você peça"

"Nunca" Os dois sorriram e sara acariciou o rosto dele.

"Eu te amo Gil"

"Eu também te amo e quero que me chame assim daqui para frente... fará isso?"

"Na frente dos outros também? A única que te chama assim é a Catherine"

"Quero ouvir da sua boca"

"Ok. Gil"

"Você vai quer descer na ilha amanhã?" Perguntou ele, depois dele ficarem se olhando nos olhos durante segundos. Segundos que pareciam muito mais.

"Por que a gente não deixa para decidir amanhã?".

"Tudo bem para mim. Gostaria de tomar um banho antes de dormir?"

"Não quero ficar longe de você"

"Posso ficar no banheiro se quiser... do lado de fora do chuveiro..."

"Hummm... ok" eles se levantaram da cama e Sara ligou o chuveiro. "Gris?"

"sim querida"

"Quando você descobriu que me amava?".

"Quando você me deu aquele lindo sorriso... na frente do hotel, assim que chegou em Vegas"

"Verdade?"

"Te chamei para me ajudar pois conhecia a sua forma de pensar e confiava na sua capacidade para resolver o caso rápido e com eficiência. Mas nunca imaginei que, só de te ver, toda aquela lembrança e aquele gama de sentimentos que nos compartilhamos em São Francisco ia voltar... com mais intensidade do que nunca".

"Eu não sabia que ia acontecer assim, embora tenha vindo por que queria te ver de novo"

"Sim. Não consegui fazer nada por que o sentimento ia aumentando, assim como a possibilidade de te perder e... não tem nada que me assuste mais do que isso"

Sara se virou para encara-lo, mas Grissom olhou rapidamente para o chão. Ela fechou o chuveiro, se embrulhou na toalha e parou na frente dele.

"Eu tenho esse medo também". sussurrou ela "Mas prefiro ter você nos meus braços pelo tempo que for possível, do que nunca ser capaz de te confortar, te beijar ou fazer amor com você."

Eles se beijaram longamente e Grissom foi tomar o seu banho. Quando voltou, Sara estava sentada na cama, esperando por ele.

"Se importa se eu ficar aqui?" falou ela.

"De forma alguma" sorriu ele.

"Eu não tenho..."

Grissom pegou uma camiseta da mala e entregou para ela. Sara rapidamente vestiu e entrou embaixo da coberta. Ele colocou a calça do pijama e fez o mesmo. Fez sinal para ela apoiar a cabeça no seu peito e a abraçou.

"A primeira vez que eu fiquei com medo, quer dizer apavorado, foi quando você se ofereceu como cobaia no caso que estávamos resolvendo com o FBI" revelou ele. "Fiquei com medo e com raiva por você ir em frente, mesmo depois de eu dizer que 'não'"

"Só queria fazer diferença, nem que fosse uma vez, para os vivos. Não queria te deixar bravo..."

"Eu sei. Mas fiquei."

"Sinto muito"

"Depois fui confrontado com o caso Debbie e só conseguia ver você morta no banheiro, não ela...".

"Depois que eu a vi, na gaveta do Dr. Robbins, eu finalmente entendi por que você tinha me afastado."

"Se eu não podia te abraçar e mostrar o quanto eu estava preocupado - e perdido - seria praticamente impossível trabalharmos juntos. A única coisa que me trazia de volta a realidade era a borboleta que ela tinha nas costas, mas mesmo assim foi muito difícil. Foi a primeira vez que Catherine ficou realmente apavorada com a conseqüência de um caso sobre mim"

"Não sei se eu fiquei mais impressionada, ou machucada, com o fato de que poderia ter sido eu naquela gaveta ou com a sua pequena confissão para o Dr. Lurie"

"Você ouviu aquilo?"

"Cada palavra"

"Desculpe Sara"

"Tudo bem. Eu percebi que ficar brava com você não ia mudar o que eu sentia, então ... Em quais outras situações você sentiu desse jeito?"

"Na explosão do laboratório... no episódio do manicômio... Se já estava difícil ficando longe de você, imagina se te tivesse nos meus braços. Mas sei agora que foi a pior decisão da minha vida. Eu te amo Sara. Muito."

"Eu também te amo"

Eles dormiram juntinhos a noite inteira. Quando Sara não estava com a cabeça sobre o peito ou ombro dele, Grissom estava lado a lado com ela e com seu braço sobre sua barriga.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Foi maravilhoso poder acordar com a jovem deitada ao seu lado. Quando ele tirou o braço, para verificar a hora no relógio do seu lado da cama, Sara se acomodou de barriga para baixo, com um braço embaixo do travesseiro e o outro colado ao corpo. Grissom sorriu ao ouvi-la soltar um gemido.

Já estava quase hora de descer para a ilha. Grissom levantou o lençol e começou a acariciar suas costas. Ela levou alguns segundos para percebeu, mas não se mexeu.

"hummm" .

"Querida... se quisermos ir para ilha... temos que nos aprontar..." sussurrou

"Hum... você quer ir?"

"Só quero estar onde você estiver"

"Então nós vamos ficar bem aqui... o dia inteiro"

"Querida, mesmo amando você, não acho que vou conseguir ficar o dia inteiro trancado nesse quarto."

"ok. Prometo levantar logo" Grissom parou de fazer o carinho e Sara rapidamente colocou seu braço de novo na posição e soltou um gemido. Grissom sorriu.

"_Minha doce Sara... é incrível o jeito de você capturou meu coração e minha alma... sou a pessoa mais sortuda desse mundo e não vou deixar que ninguém fique no nosso caminho... não mais."_

Ele acabou adormecendo de novo e eles acordaram por volta da hora do almoço. Desta vez foi a vez de Sara acordá-lo com carinho e pequenos beijos no pescoço.

"Pelo visto nós recuperamos algumas horas de sono perdidos" disse ela.

"Sono perdido é sono perdido, minha querida. A ciência comprova. O que podemos fazer é tentar não perder mais"

"Mesmo que seja para aproveitarmos um ao outro?"

"Neste caso... o sono deve ser perdido" disse beijando-a na cabeça.

"Que bom que você concorda."

Minutos depois Sara saiu da cama e Grissom a acompanhou com o olhar. A porta do banheiro se fechou, abriu novamente minutos depois, mas ela não saiu. Abriu o chuveiro e começou a cantarolar.

_Não é tão incomum assim  
Quando as coisas parecem tão belas.  
É apenas mais um simples milagre que acontece hoje _

"neste caso, ontem" disse ela.

_A vida é como um presente, costumam dizer,  
Que é embrulhado pra você todos os dias.  
Abra-o e descubra  
Como doar um pouco de si ao mundo_

_Parece tão maravilhoso...  
As coisas simplesmente acontecem.  
É apenas mais um simples milagre que acontece hoje._

"Que música é essa?" perguntou ele, não conseguindo continuar na cama.

"Oh, não sabia que estava aí. Nós ouvimos no show... chama-se Ordinary Miracle"

"Ah! Não sabia que você tinha uma voz tão bonita para cantar"

"Gosto de cantar quando estou feliz."

Grissom entrou no chuveiro junto e a beijou.

"eu gostei e vou querer ouvir mais"

"talvez outra hora. Por agora, continue me beijando"

"com prazer"

Ela o ajudou a se lavar e não demorou muito para Grissom ficar excitado. Sara viu o membro ficar ereto, mas decidiu ignorar. Voltou o sabonete para o lugar e o deixou entra embaixo do chuveiro.

"Você não vai fazer isso comigo" exclamou ele a pegando pela cintura, num movimento rápido.

"Fazer o que?"

Ele a prensou contra a parede e capturou seus labios com vontade. Quando percebeu que ela estava se perdendo em seus beijos – o que ele descobrir que era muito fácil – Grissom a surpreendeu colocando o dedo contra seus clitores e pressionando.

"Oh deus" gritou ela.

Grissom agachou e colocou uma das pernas sobre seu ombro, enquanto sua boca massageava seu centro com vontade. Sara recostou na parede e fechou os olhos.

Ela estava perto, tão perto... e aí ele parou.

"Oh não!" gritou ela pegando o pescoço dele e trazendo a boca dele de encontro a sua.

"Agora você sabe o que eu senti quando você não fez aquilo"

Se ele tinha achava de que aquilo ia ficar assim, estava muito enganado. Sara lançou primeiro um olhar de cachorra abandonada e depois um de puro tesão que foi dificil resistir. Ela colocou os dois braços envolta do pescoço dele e, com as pernas, o prendeu na altura da cintura. Grissom a prensou contra a parede, dando suporte para que ela não caísse. Com uma mão, ela lhe mostrou o caminho e o encaixou com tudo. Desta vez foi a vez dele de deixar escapar um grito.

"Não acho... que vou fazer isso de novo... a menos que seja com você...".

"Eu também não" disse a beijando na bochecha "Nunca tinha conseguido levar uma mulher ao ápice desta forma"

Depois que ele se lavou novamente, Sara fez o mesmo. Ela demorou alguns minutos para voltar, mas quando o fez, trazia um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"Vamos comer algo" disse ele.

Eles decidiram ir até o café que ficava no Deck 12. Ele puxou o banco para ela e depois de se sentar pediu o cardapio para o barman. Quando este chegou, grissom observou cada parte atentamente.

"você é surpreendente, sabia disso?" (grissom continuou olhando o cardápio) "Cada vez que eu aprendo mais sobre você fico de queixo caído... Não sei como vai me agüentar por tanto tempo (grissom ergueu a sobrancelha) Não sou tão interessante ou misteriosa".

"Não. Você é uma pessoa que tem tantos humores, que mudar tão rápido, às vezes não consigo te alcançar e quando vou fazer algo, é tarde demais".

"Nunca é tarde demais Gil. Quando o assunto é: nós".

"Agora eu sei disso"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Com o passeio à ilha, os corredores estavam bem mais vazios. Eles passearam por todos os lugares e depois sentaram no bar da piscina, onde conversaram sobre muitas coisas, incluindo sobre a infância (as coisas boas pelo menos).

Por volta das quatro da tarde as pessoas voltaram e eles decidiram ficar no quarto. Grissom sugeriu que ficassem no dela, mas Sara disse que só queria pegar algumas coisas e depois ir para o dele.

Sentou na cama com um livro na mão, enquanto Grissom redigia alguma coisa na escrivaninha. Ela logo se desinteressou do que estava lendo e ficou olhando para ele.

"O que esta fazendo?"

"Tenho que comunicar Ecklie e o xerife que pretendo construir um relacionamento de verdade com você e que nada que eles façam vai interferir nisso".

"Não esta pensando em pedir demissão, não é?"

"Mesmo que eu peça, duvido que vão aceitar."

"Não quero que você desista de tudo por mim. Não pode fazer isso!"

"Querida, fique calma..." disse percebendo o desespero na voz dela.

"Se eu soubesse que era essa a sua idéia para resolver toda a nossa situação, eu não teria ido tão longe. Não teria começado a correr atrás de você, para inicio de conversa".

"O que você pensou que ia acontecer Sara?" Falou num tom bastante serio "Que agora que dormimos junto todo o resto ia se ajeitar?".

"Não. Mas..."

"Todos os casos que trabalhamos até hoje podem ser contestados se um juiz ficar sabendo sobre nós. E não quero ver assassinos à solta por causa disso! E nem você".

"Eu sei. Mas tem que ter outro jeito"

"Tenho certeza que você não vai querer passar para o turno da manhã e trabalhar com Ecklie" disse ele virando novamente para a escrivaninha.

"Não... Mas Catherine pode cuidar da minha avaliação e ao invés de me reportar a você, farei isso a ela. Você não será contestado de favoritismo e nem precisara se demitir (ela levantou da cama, detestando aquele silêncio que se criou e o abraçou por trás.) Não vou agüentar viver com essa culpa, Gil".

Percebendo pela voz que ela estava quase chorando, ele a trouxe para o seu colo e acariciou seu rosto.

"Não tem porque se sentir desse jeito. é uma decisão sobre minha vida, que só eu posso fazer. E prefiro ficar com você a continuar trabalhando lá. Posso ter colocado o trabalho na frente, mas nunca mais vou fazer isso. Além do mais, tenho certeza que outros laboratórios vão querer me contratar".

"Eu sei, mas...".

"Vamos fazer um acordo: se por um acaso não funcionar do seu jeito, não vou hesitar em fazer entregar a carta, ok?"

"ok" disse ela.

Ela pressionou sua boca contra a dele tentando apagar a dor que tomou conta do seu coração durante os últimos minutos. Não estava brincando quando disse que não ia agüentar se ele fosse embora do laboratório por causa dela.

"Faça amor comigo" sussurrou ela, não satisfeita com os beijos.

Grissom sabia que o quanto ela precisava disso, por isso, no instante seguinte estava trabalhando nas roupas. Tirou todas as peças antes de dar atenção - com a boca - a cada parte do corpo dela. Ela fechou os olhos e esperou.

Ele começou pela barriga, subindo para os seios, chegando ao pescoço, mas evitando beijá-la na boca - Não era isso mais que ela queria. Ele mordiscou sua orelha, lambeu e sussurrou o quanto ele a desejava.

Quando estava pronto, Grissom a penetrou com delicadeza e passou a fazer movimentos leves dentro dela. Ela não gemeu, nem na hora e nem quando ele fez com mais rapidez. Ele olhou para ela e ficou surpreso ao ver lágrimas no rosto dela.

"querida... trabalhe comigo... eu preciso de você..." sussurrou "não vou te deixar... eu prometo... Eu te amo querida"

Aparentemente as palavras funcionaram, pois Sara abriu os olhos e arranhou seu peito. "eu te amo também" disse capturando seus lábios com força. Ele continuou com rapidez e ela o ajudou.

Certa hora pediu para ele parar e deitar na cama. Ela colocou uma perna de cada lado e passou a dar atenção especial ao seu membro, primeiro com a língua na volta e depois o revestindo com sua boca. Grissom não achou que Sara fosse do tipo que gostava disso, mas ficou contente ao ver que ela soltava uns pequenos gemidos de prazer enquanto chupava a cabeça e a mão trabalhava na parte de baixo.

Ela trabalhava tão bem que o gozo foi inevitável.

Ela continuou mais um pouco e depois o beijou com vontade. Quando Sara parou o beijo, Grissom viu através dos olhos dela que ela deseja mais. Ele tentou trocar de posição, mas sara o impediu, pedindo que ele achasse a posição mais confortável assim mesmo.

Assim que o fez, Sara se posicionou de joelhos e o encaixou fundo dentro dela. Grissom soltou um gemido. Começou a se movimentar devagar. Seus seios balançavam na frente dele e foi difícil não toca-los, com a língua e com as mãos. Pegando-o de surpresa, Sara acelerou o movimento. Seus olhos se fecharam e seus lábios estavam selados.

"Meu Deus Sara!"

Ela gritou também, mas permaneceu com os olhos fechados.

Foi muito bom no começo, mas depois um tempo ela começou a perder o controle da sua força sobre ele. "Sara" gritou ele, depois que ela não respondeu as duas primeiras vezes. Sara abriu os olhos e rapidamente saiu de cima.

Grissom fechou os olhos por alguns minutos para acalmar seus batimentos cardíacos e sua respiração e quando abriu, ele viu uma mistura de vergonha e medo no rosto dela.

"Desculpe" falou ela, com os olhos mareados.

"Esta tudo bem"

"Não queria te machucar"

"Não o fez... Venha aqui" (Sara se aninhou no corpo dele.)

"Você seria honesto comigo se eu tivesse feito de mais, não é?" perguntou ela. "Não mentiria para mim."

"Não tenho mais vinte anos Sara, então não tem que se preocupar com isso, ok?"

"Promete?"

"Sim. Eu prometo". Ele sentiu as lágrimas quentes no seu corpo, mas não disse nada.

"Sinto muito". Sussurrou ela.

Não falaram mais nada até o dia seguinte. Sara ficou aninhada perto dele e Grissom só colocou a colcha sobre os dois, antes de adormecerem. Ele já estava vestido e de banho tomado quando ela levantou.

"você esta bem?" perguntou ele.

"Sim. Você?"

Ele acenou afirmativamente. Quando ela passou para ir até o banheiro, Grissom roubou-lhe um beijo. Reafirmando que estava tudo bem entre eles. Sara sorriu e foi tomar banho.

Foram até o restaurante e fizeram quase um banquete. Sara sorria, mas não falava nada e Grissom apenas a observava. (coisa que sempre gostou de fazer, mesmo que fosse sem ela perceber). Depois decidiram tomar um banho de piscina. Sara não quis ficar sentada, como no segundo dia, e ao invés disso ficou nadando.

"Querida, não acha que você esta aí há muito tempo?" perguntou.

"não"

"Sua pele é muito bonita para ficar toda enrugada"

Todos que estavam à volta sorriram ao ouvir o comentário e grissom continuou sorrindo. Ninguém ia falar para os outros, então... Por que se importar?

"Estava pensando de comermos comida chinesa, o que acha?" perguntou ela.

"Parece ótimo" respondeu a beijando. Quando ele deitou novamente e fechou os olhos, Sara torceu o cabelo em cima dele, deixando todo molhado. "Sara!".

"O que?" perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

Pelo jeito a pequena brincadeira o atiçou, pois ele a puxou para si e começou a fazer cócegas.

"isso não é justo Gris" disse ela.

"Não é para ser" respondeu seriamente. "E você não esta fazendo o que te pedi para fazer"

"Sobre o que?"

"você sabe muito bem"

"Ah sim... você pediu... que eu te chamasse... de Gil." disse em meio de beijos. "Desculpe" Sara sorriu e foi deitar na cadeira ao lado.

"Nunca pensei que eu ia fazer brincadeiras e me sentir uma criança com essa idade."

"Estar amando deixa a gente mais livre, leve e solta"

"acho que tem toda a razão. E já que é para ser 'livre, leve e solto', então nós vamos jogar no cassino hoje. E talvez... só talvez... eu deixe você ganhar um pouco"

"muito engraçado Gil"

A seriedade nas palavras delas o surpreendeu, mas Sara não disse nada.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Eles cumpriram com o combinado. Primeiro foram ao shushi bar, onde Grissom fez questão de ir colocando cada coisa na sua boca e de vez em quando, a experimentava, com a desculpa de ver se deveria comer ou não determinada comida. Ele estava mesmo uma criança. Quando ele a fazia rir de boca cheia, Sara o esbofeteava no braço e ele sorria. Foi o almoço mais divertido que ela teve nos últimos anos.

No cassino eles foram durante a noite, quando as mesas ficavam mais cheias. Eles jogaram um pouco de tudo e Sara realmente ganhou, especialmente no blackjack. Também levou algumas rodadas de pôquer, deixando-o de queixo caído.

"Fiquei impressionado. Eu achei que só o Warrick era bom nisso" disse quando eles saíram.

"Eu te avisei"

"De fato. Onde aprendeu a jogar?"

"No colégio, mas joguei mais na faculdade"

"Jamais iria imaginar que Sara Sidle deixava de estudar para jogar cartas"

"Eu jogava truco com o pessoal durante a aula, também" Ela podia jurar que escutou um 'uau' saindo da boca dele. "No ano que você esteve lá à galera parou de jogar. Eles estavam mais ocupados com sair com namoradas ou namorados"

"Você namorou bastante na faculdade?"

"Todo o time de futebol"

Grissom parou e olhou para ela com os dois olhos arregalados

"estou brincando Gil. Só dois alunos. Mas cheguei a sair um professor. Um professor muito esperto e charmoso. Incrível como ele conseguiu transformar, em uma aula, uma matéria sobre insetos tão interessante"

"Imagino que ele era apaixonado por isso"

"Acho que ainda é".

"Agora ele esta apaixonado por outra coisa..." disse beijando atrás da orelha.

Os dois caminharam antes de voltar para o quarto.

"Não vai entrar?" Perguntou ele.

"Vai ficar chateado se eu disser que não?"

"Vou querer pelo menos saber por que"

"Vai ser muito difícil ir para casa para uma cama vazia depois de acordar ao seu lado, então... acho que é melhor cada um ficar no seu hoje... Por favor. entenda"

"Eu entendo"

"Obrigada".

Ela foi até o elevador cabisbaixa. Chegando no quarto arrumou a mala, deixando de lado a roupa que ia usar no dia seguinte e o pijama. Tomou um banho gostoso, vestiu seu pijama – que tinha sido totalmente deixado de lado – e deitou na cama. Ficou olhando para o teto durante muito tempo e depois tentou adormecer deitada de lado.

"Vamos lá Sara, ele não vai estar na sua casa amanhã à noite, e nem na próxima, ou na próxima... precisa acostumar novamente a uma cama grande e vazia. Sim. Bem vazia."

Muitas vezes Sara tinha sentido isso, mas agora que eles tinham vivido tudo aquilo, o vazio era muito maior, quase insuportável. Ela chorou novamente, como muitas vezes antes dessa viagem. Quando não tinha mais lagrimas para derramar, fechou os olhos e tentou dormir. Estava quase conseguindo quando um barulho na porta chamou sua atenção.

"Posso entrar?" Perguntou Grissom.

"Gil, por favor..."

Ele não ia aceitar um não como resposta então entrou e revelou que tinha ficado sentado na poltrona, olhando para a cama, durante horas e não podia simplesmente ficar lá sozinho.

"Precisamos tentar Gil. Nós vivemos em casas separadas"

"Eu sei. Mas hoje não estamos em casa"

"E quanto ao outros dias, quando não tivermos escolha?"

"Sempre há escolhas. Algumas difíceis, mas continuam sendo escolhas"

"Você não facilita as coisas, não é?"

"Nem você"

Sara fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

"Tudo bem. Mas você tem alguma roupa para isso?"

"Sara, a gente não precisou delas nas noites anteriores... Mas, para ser honesto, eu tenho".

Grissom tirou o casaco e a calça jeans revelando o pijama por baixo. Sara levantou a sobrancelha surpresa.

"Achei que você dormia só com a parte de baixo do pijama"

"Dificilmente durmo dessa forma" disse deitando.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Grissom acordou com ela fazendo carinho por dentro da camisa do pijama. Ele aproveitou um pouco, antes de mostrar que estava acordado. Quando o fez, Sara se assustou. Aparentemente ela não gostou, pois sentou na beirada da cama de costas para ele.

"Desculpe" disse beijando seu pescoço.

"Isso não foi legal"

"Eu sei. Não queria te assustar" Estava se levantando da cama quando ele a puxou de volta. "Aonde pensa que vai?"

"Tomar banho"

"pode fazer isso depois"

"Mas quero agora"

"Bom... eu tenho outras coisas em mente... para fazer agora" disse colocando a mão dentro da blusa dela e capturando seus lábios.

"Gil, não estou com vontade agora"

"Não acredito que você ficou desse jeito por causa de um mísero susto"

"_não é só isso"_

"Me deixe fazer uma massagem então, depois do banho, para compensar"

"Só se você ficar de roupa"

"Ok. Você vai estar usando roupa de baixo e eu estarei totalmente vestido".

"Combinado" disse ela agora com um sorriso no rosto.

"Sabia que você é uma graça, mesmo quando fica brava?"

"Não gosto de ficar brava, especialmente por muito tempo então, não force"

"Não se preocupe. Não vou arriscar te perder de novo"

"Bom" Sara sorriu maliciosamente e depois desapareceu no banheiro, trancando a porta.

Ao voltar, encontrou Grissom olhando pela janela.

"Quero que se sente primeiro. No topo da cama" Quando ela fez, grissom sentou na cama ao lado e começou com um dos pés. "Esta é uma as coisas que eu gosto de fazer" disse ele "Além de trabalhar, dar aulas ou te beijar"

"hum... essa é novidade..."

"Gosto desde jovem. Comecei fazendo isso com a minha mãe, depois algumas namoradas, Catherine já ganhou algumas também..."

"Ela vai à sua casa para receber massagem? Quanto justo é isso?"

"Quando ela vai à minha casa é para conversar sobre casos ou sobre a minha falta de habilidade com mulheres. Especificamente em relação a você. mas às vezes ela me convida para jantar na casa dela, ou conversar, e eu acabo fazendo" (ele trocou de pé) "Deixe me adivinhar, você quer saber por que eu tenho facilidade em fazer isso com ela".

"Culpada"

"É simples. Primeiro, ela era casada quando eu a conheci. Segundo, trata todo mundo da mesma forma. E terceiro, e o mais importante, ela não dá em cima de mim"

"Isso é verdade. Ela prefere mais jovens"

Ao ouvir aquilo Grissom levou alguns segundos para continuar. Ela o chamou de velho? Sara claramente percebeu a mudança na sua fisionomia.

"Hei, nem pense nisso! Você é não é velho! Só disse que ela prefere gente como... Warrick" Ele acenou concordando "Essa é mais uma coisa que me diferencia dela"

"Por que você gosta de mim?"

"Por causa do modo como você pensa, a paixão que coloca cada coisa que faz, esse ar misterioso, e mesmo com essa barreira que criou no seu coração, sei que gosta das pessoas, sofre e preocupa com elas. E agora, posso dizer que adoro ainda mais o jeito com que usa as mãos, quando me toca e quando faz amor comigo."

Grissom a observava atentamente e se tinha alguma duvida da verdade daquelas palavras, o pensamento logo desapareceu. Ele pediu que ela deitasse de barriga para baixo e ele começou a massagear o ombro, seguido do pescoço, a coluna e por toda a lateral das costas. Evitando as partes de baixo.

Eles não trocaram uma palavra durante essa etapa da massagem, por isso, quando terminou, ele a chamou baixinho, como medo de que tivesse adormecido. Ela virou bem devagar e ficou olhando para aqueles olhos azuis, pelo qual se apaixonara logo nos primeiros minutos de aula em Berkeley.

Ela agradeceu a maravilhosa massagem e foi se vestir. Grissom ficou olhando através da janela enquanto isso

"_Ela veio sem nenhum julgamento, só compreensão, Me permitiu se aproximar e amá-la apesar do que aconteceu no passado é a única capaz de me fazer sentir bem novamente, com a vida e comigo mesmo... às vezes penso o que eu fiz para merecer uma pessoa tão especial como ela"_

Sara percebeu que Grissom estava naqueles momentos que não percebia nada a sua volta, então se sentou na cadeira em frente à escrivaninha e esperou calada. Quando ele olhou para trás, ela sorriu.

"_E na maioria das vezes, sabe quando eu preciso de um tempo para pensar". _

"Há quanto tempo esta esperando?" perguntou

"cinco minutos, no máximo. Mas não temos problema. Perdemos o horário do café da manhã... de novo."

"Desculpe por isso."

"Tudo bem." disse ela com um sorriso.

Grissom sentou na cama e fez sinal para ela sentar do seu lado. Ele segurou na mão dela e nada disse. O viu abrir e fechar a boca, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíram. Ele respirou fundo, começando a ficar frustrado.

"Tudo bem querido" disse ela, olhando para os olhos dele. "Nós vamos achar um jeito de estar juntos e sem que ninguém saiba. Posso ir à sua casa alguns dias depois do trabalho e podemos passar o fim de semana juntos, onde você quiser..."

Ele a olhou surpreso. Como podia saber que era isso que ele estava tentando falar, mas não conseguiu?

"Eu nunca vou desistir de você Gil Grissom" disse apoiando a cabeça na dele. "Seria o mesmo que desistir de ser feliz"

"Como pude ser tão idiota nestes últimos anos, te afastando de mim?" disse ele.

"Não importa mais. Estamos juntos agora (eles trocaram pequenos beijos) vamos, temos que comer alguma coisa"

"pensei que você fosse uma pessoa que precisasse de pouco para ficar de pé"

"Verdade. Mas a se eu ficar fraca, não vou conseguir te satisfazer e isso moço... esta totalmente fora de cogitação." Disse se levantando da cama.

"Pelo visto esse relacionamento vai te fazer muito bem. Vai passar a comer, dormir, trabalhar menos..."

"E você vai começar a falar mais, sobre qualquer coisa que esteja passando pela sua cabeça, boa ou ruim... Não quero ficar no escuro e não quero te ver fugindo de mim".

"Vou precisar de uma pequena ajuda nisso..."

"Sem problemas. Como eu disse: não vou a lugar nenhum"

"Bom"

Eles chegaram em Vegas por volta das cinco da manhã. Conseguiram pegar o mesmo vôo de volta, então não foi tão sofrido assim. Eles combinaram que nos dias que não fosse possível ficarem juntos, iam conversar pelo telefone no mínimo uma vez. Sara disse que não se importaria se ele ligasse e a acordasse, desde que ele a recompensasse de algum jeito depois.

"Eu vou gostar disso" disse ele. "_minha salvadora_"

FIM


End file.
